Anni And The Door Of Travels
by hartfairy
Summary: When a young girl named Anni moves to a strange house, she finds a strange door. With the help of her new friend, Joseph, Anni discovers a world she thought didn't exist. Invader Zim. I don't own anything. T-rated for language.
1. Moving In

The U-Haul stopped outside a grey building. (a.k.a Anni's new home) Anni was watching through the window, as the mover men loaded her stuff into the house.  
It started to rain. Anni gasped as most of her stuff got ruined. The movers brought her things up to her room. She was furious when she saw her JTHM comic that was Annabell's gift to her, was drenched.

'Great, I will never see my friends again or my dad, my stuff is all wet, and there's no cable.' Before finishing that thought, her mom entered the room. "Isn't this great!" She said "Now you can meet new friends and experiences!"

"Yeah the experience to miss my friends and have a miserable time." Anni answered back. "Look Anni..." Anni couldn't take anymore. "Mom, the only reason I am here is because you got a stupid job in this horrible place! If I could have I would have ran away with Daimon and Annabell!"

Her mom looked a little hurt "I understand, I'll let you calm down.

Anni never liked screaming at her mom that way, but she had had enough. After her father's death, her mom became weak and fragile. Anni had tried her best to comfort her, with her working minimum wage and all, but this time it had failed. To calm down she opened up her laptop, no internet connection. "Great I really can't see them." She mumbled to herself. "Well if I am going to be living in this filthy hyuman house, I might as well look around."

Anni's real motive was to apologize, but she didn't want to admit it. There was a lump under the rug. She found a key. "Great a useless key." She stuck it in her pocket and moved on. Anni walked into the kitchen before noticing a note on the table.

~Anni, I went to go get groceries. If you get hungry, there is a cup of yogurt in the fridge. Call my cellphone or contact the neighbors if it's an emergency. Love you sweetie!~

Anni put the note in her room, before continuing to explore the house. Anni found a hallway with a closet at the end of it. Anni opened it to find various cleaning supplies...and a mop.

Anni looked at the mop for a second, before she got an idea. Anni took the mop and a cleaning bucket out into the garden and started to have fun. "I will not have my town taken over by spaghetti eaters! Attack, my irken demons!" She started to swing the mop like a sword with the bucket on her head.

"Yah, know you won't make any friends acting all weird like that."

Annie gasped, she turned around too quick and fell in the mud. "God, next time warn someone that you're there, STALKER!" Anni got up and hit him on the head. "Ow, i'm not a stalker, and I was right by you the whole time, you were just wrapped up in whatever you were doing..."

"I was using my imagination, something 11 year-olds rarely do." She answered. "Yeah...oh i'm sorry I didn't introduce myself i'm Joseph."

"Anni, former resident of Alaska."

"Oh, you're the new girl mom has been talking about."

"You're mom is the owner?" Anni questioned.

"Yeah I gotta go home, before mom yells."

"See yah at school!" Anni called out. Anni felt happy for the first time in a long time. She had just made a friend. "Huh, mom's not home yet, oh well." Annie picked up the bucket and the mop. It was then that she noticed something. An attic? She carefully set the appliances on a tree and slowly walked twards it. "It has a lock on it, damn it!" Anni went into the house and found a sledgehammer.

"Okay, I've got to be very careful." Anni swung the hammer and landed a successful blow. "Yes!" Anni cautiously entered the unknown place. "Dark, nothing but dark. Why did I even come down here! Huh what's that?"

Anni could see a faint shape in all the dark. She pulled out a flashlight she had in her pocket. "A little door...where have I seen that before." Anni remembered the key. "Maybe..." She took out the key out of her pocket and tried to put it into the lock.

It fit.

Anni's heart was pounding, should she turn the key, what would happen. She heard noises coming from the door. No, it doesn't feel right. She took the key out of the lock and quickly got out of the attic. Her mom's mini-van was parked in the garage. "Honey, what happened to you. You look like you've just seen a ghost!"

"Oh, nothing," Anni replied "I just got jittery being home alone."

"Could you help me with the groceries, if you've calmed down enough."

"Sure mom, anything to help!"

* * *

After dinner Anni goes straight to bed. "Something strange is happening." Anni's mom thought.

* * *

"MOM!"

"ANNI!"

"Mom don't let go!"

"I can't hold on...I love you sweetie!"

Angela let's go of her daughter's hand and dissapears into a portal.

"Mom...

~Dream Ends~ Anni wakes up covered in sweat. "What was that!"

* * *

This is it for this chapter, feel free to tell me what you think. Angela is Anni's mom. I do not own anything, and I will not make a profit off this. I just realized this sounds a lot like Coraline, but it's not. BYE!


	2. A School Incedent And A Plan

Anni woke up to a buzzing noise. The alarm clock rudly interrupted her most recent dream.  
They were weird, the weirdest thing was that Anni couldn't remember them.  
"It's Monday!" Anni flung the covers off the bed and raced down the steps.  
"Honey slow down!" Angela wearily said. "I can't mom, the bus leaves in ten minutes!"  
"I have your lunch, and backpack, we can catch the bus if we hurry!"  
Anni rushes out the door and through the garden.  
The bus starts to leave when Anni chases after it screaming for it to wait.  
The bus slows and finaly stops.  
"Oh thank god!" Anni sighs as she gets on the bus.

Anni notices everyone on the bus is laughing. Anni is wearing pajamas.  
Anni now knows she is already an outcast.  
"Hey." A voice says. Annie turns around to see Joseph leaning on a seat with an empty spot.  
Anni looks at Joseph suspiciously then sitts down.  
"Thanks." she mumbles. An awkward silence starts before Anni decides to tell Joseph.  
"Hey Joseph," Anni whispers.  
"What?" Joseph answers. "Why are you whispering?"  
"I've got something to tell you."  
Joseph looks confused for a moment then decides to just go with it.  
"When you left I found a door, and before that there was this key. The key fit and then I heard noises."  
Joseph looked interested.  
"What kind of noises, it might have been a mouse."  
"They were ungodly noises,and no it wasn't a mouse! " Anni said. "I didn't open it, but I am still curious."  
"Thank god you didn't open it!" Joseph sighed "Didn't you see what happened in Coraline!"  
Anni had thought about that, when she had seen the door.  
But she had stopped believing that cartoon charecters were real.  
"I saw Coraline but, it's impossible that it, or 'the Other Mother' could exist."  
Joseph had to agree with Anni.  
"Look whatever you do don't open it! You never know what could happen."  
"Hey dweebs!" A kid next to them interrupted. "It's time to get off the bus!"  
Anni gave him a death glare before getting out of her seat.  
"Bye, we'll continue this later."  
Joseph nodded and continued out the bus.  
_

"Everyone is so diffrerent here." Anni thought. Anni discovered she was lost.  
Anni needed directions. "Excuse me could you show me where..."  
"Hey, shut-up!"  
Anni would have lost it but she knew she couldn't afford anymore imbarrassments with the risk of extreme stress.  
She ignored the comment and just went to the office.  
"Oh, you're Anna Davis?"  
"Anni Davis." Anni corrected.  
"Oh, sorry Anni Davis." the lady said. " 's room is down the hall to the left."  
Anni smiled and nodded as a show of appreciation, then walked down the hall.  
"You're late!" said. "And why are you wearing pajamas?"  
"I apologize." Anni said. "There is a reasonable explaination."  
"Well no use in standing there, go to your desk!"  
Anni already didn't like the man. He clearly doesn't respect children.  
Anni looked around before noticing an empty desk next to Joseph.  
She happily sat in it. At least she could be near a friend if she had to be in prison.  
was very boring. All he could talk about was math.  
It seems the teachers are obsessed with it here.  
"It is time for SSR, be quiet."Mr. Kord droned.  
"Awesome!" Anni said.  
She pulled out Catching Fire, she didn't notice her JTHM she forgot in her backpack slipped on to her desk.  
"What is that?" yanked the comic off her desk.  
"You aren't supposed to be reading this!"  
suddenly ripped the book in two.  
Anni was shocked. She had remembered when her friends had taken her to InvaderCon, they had bought that had gotten Jhonen himself to sign it!  
"What did you DO!" Anni yelled "This was my friend's and you DESTROYED IT! AND THAT'S NOT ALL I THINK YOU ARE A TOTAL A**-HOLE!  
Everyone was shocked, even was suprised.  
Anni looked like she was about to kill somebody.  
Joseph looked shocked but he wasn't, in-fact he wanted to applaud her.  
Angela had to come pick up Anni for her one-day suspension.

"I can't belive you called the teacher that!"Angela gaped.  
Anni slumped in her seat.  
"I am so proud of you!"  
"Huh?"Anni was more shocked than Mr. Kord was.  
"You stood up for yourself, and besides I think Mr. Kord is a jacka**!"  
Anni smiled, if there was one person who understood her it was her mom.  
"I'm sorry you have to go back tomorrow."  
Anni thought about it for a second, she thought of a way out, but it's not gonna be pretty.  
'Oh well,' Anni thought. 'It can't be worse than going back there.'  
_

Joseph awakes to a knocking at his window.  
"Who's there! I know KARATE!"  
"It's me." Anni said.  
"Oh... Anni!" Joseph said sounding suprised.  
"Yes. Me. Now get out here!"  
"You're on a tree branch!"  
"So! Just listen, we need to talk." Anni said as calm as she could.  
"About what! And how'd you find my house?"  
Anni nodded twords her house.  
"The door! Are you crazy! Look if it's about Mr. Kord I liked how you stood-up for yourself, and he is one but this is crazy!

"Look, if you wanna stay here and be miserable, that's you. But i'm going! I was never mean't to be in the real world, and neither were you. You can be set free, or you can be a normal. That's up to you."  
Joseph could tell Anni was serious about this.  
"I'll come. But this plan has to be thought through!  
"Me and mom are already have the plans."  
Joseph looked confused.  
"Your mom's coming?"  
"She doesn't have much of a life, and since I told her I was going weather or not she told me 'no',  
she decided to tag-along."

"What about my mom?"  
"Huh, oh I already took care of that!"  
Anni held up a note

~Dear mom,

I have run off with the circus.  
My dream has always been to be a performer.  
I still love you.  
Signed JoJo.~

Joseph sighed before nodding and putting the note on the bed.  
"Just gimme a sec' I need to pack."  
Anni nodded back and patienly waited on the tree.  
"I'm ready!" Joseph called.  
Annie made room as Joseph tried to get on the branch.  
After a lot of effort Joseph was on the branch.  
"This is a 'very' sturdy tree!"He pointed out.  
"Look i'll get down, you toss me your pack, and you come down. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
Anni was like lightning, she had gotten down in a flash!  
She held out her arms for the pack.  
Once she had gotten it she waited for Joseph.  
Joseph was carefully climbing down when he lost footing, and started to fall.  
"Help I think i'm gonna..." He couldn't finish, he fell instantly.  
Luckily Anni caught him in her arms.  
"Yah, know the guy is usually supposed to catch me."  
Joseph had to laugh at that.  
"C'mon we gotta run, I think mom's up."  
The two ran to Anni's house, but as they knew it someone was hearing the conversation.  
_

Dib was up on the roof, checking if another 'person' like Zim was coming.  
Suddenly he picked up on something.  
"Huh, wait i'm getting a signal."  
All he could hear was a weird laugh and 'We gotta run.'  
"Oh,NO!" Dib was freaking out. "I've got to prepare! I've got to be ready this time!"  
"Wow, rogue ALIENS! The Swollen Eyeballs have gotta hear this!"  
Dib ran inside to prepare for the 3 visitors.  
_

Anni and Joseph burst through the door, tired from running.  
"Is he ready?"Angela asked.  
"Yup, got everything he needs."  
Joseph was getting exited about this! If he leaves with them, he won't live his ordinary boring life,  
no one can controll his life, and he would be accepted into their house, a loving family! This was all too good to be true!  
Now he could see what Anni meant by 'Being set free'!

"Alright let's go."

I'm tired I really don't feel like writing more of this, but I will continue tomorrow.  
BYE!  



	3. Portals And Craziness

Joseph liked Anni's company, she wasn't like all of the other girls. She was different, what he had wanted to be.  
Joseph had finally got the courage to ask Anni something.  
"Anni, why are you leaving now? Why didn't you leave then? Before you moved here."

Anni sighed before she said "Joseph...I am leaving because I have lived in this society for far too long.  
I have lived in hell since dad died, and I cannot and willnot take it anymore. I have tried to fix society and it fights to stay broken."

"I see...I didn't mean to be nosey." Joseph hung his head. "You're not being nosey, you're being real, and that is one of the reasons you are my friend."

Angela smiled at her daughter interacting, it worried her she was going to be alone...like her.

"I think I see the door." Anni and Joseph turned around to find the door, the noises were even louder.  
Joseph was terrified. "M-maybe we s-should go back?"

The door was banging, the noises grew louder, and a light could be seen through the cracks. It opened suddenly without the key, a bright light shone from a portal.

"What the-"

"HELP!" Angela was being dragged twords the door.

"MOM!" she tried to pull her mother back. Anni was being pulled with Angela.  
"ANNI!" Joseph cried pulling Anni twords him, refusing his only friend to be 'sucked up' by a door.  
"Mom don't let go!" Anni was tearing, she was using up all of her energy just to hold Angela's hand.

"I can't hold on...I love you sweetie!" Angela lets go of her daughter's hand dissapears into the portal.

The door closes like nothing happens.

"No...NO GODDAMN IT!" Anni pounds at the door furiously.  
"Anni, ANNI, she's gone there's nothing we can do about it! I-I am sorry." Joseph put his hand on her shoulder.

Anni sniffles before getting on her feet. "No, there is something we can do..."

"The DOOR! Anni we can't it has caused enough trouble!" Anni looked at Joseph. "What else is there..."  
Joseph took a deep breath. 'Mom will ground me till I die and I will still get teased, but where does that leave Anni? She'll be an orphan...'

"Okay, Anni...let's go."

Anni fit the key in the lock and turned. It still fit...

The portal opened back up, but it was different. It easily sucked the children in the mysteryies of itself.

Anni was the first to wake up. After all the floor isn't a great place to sleep.  
The house was strangely familiar, like...it was her house! But it was designed strangely.

"My old house? What happened? Dad? Mom?" Anni was confused as ever, but slowly began to remember.

"The door, Joseph, MOM! Oh god she really is gone!" Anni had a small hope her mom was okay, but chances were slim.

"She'll be fine."Joseph apperantly had woken up and was slowly getting to his feet. "Your mom seems the type to be able to take care of herself."

Anni smiled and hugged Joseph, "Thank god we didn't get hurt, but I don't see mom."

"She's probably not here." Joseph mildly said. "This house is weird."

"This is my old house before I moved." Anni muttered. Anni looked at a picture frame, it was her family alright, but they look like Jhonen drew them.

"Oh sweet demon cheerleader no!" Anni said.

She ran outside, hoping she was on one of those prank shows or this was a dream. Nope. It looked just like Invader Zim. In fact she was 3 blocks away from Dib's house. And what was worse she was in her nightdress. She ran into a wall, it hurt.

She gathered herself, dashed back in the house and accidentally rammed into Joseph.

"What?" Joseph was freaking out. Anni grabbed Joseph and brought him outside. "This!"

Joseph was stunned. "We're in friggin INVADER ZIM!"

~3 min later (they are inside the house)~

"Okay the portal wouldn't have brought us here for no reason. And we know this isn't a dream." Anni said calmly hoping this would calm Joseph.

"YOU SAID STUFF LIKE THIS DOESN'T EXIST!" Joseph screamed, obviously not calm. "I didn't know,and that was about Coraline!"

Joseph stared at Anni, then sighed. "Okay, yelling isn't going to get us anywhere, we need a plan."  
"Jo I think I have one."

Joseph looks at Anni before Anni continues.

"We need someone smart and skilled in the paranormal to help us, I think we should enlist for skool and befriend Dib. Maybe if we belive him, he'll belive us."

"How are we ever going to do all of that? We don't even have a guardian." "Just leave it to me. I know how we can enroll, if these people are as stupid as I think they are, we won't have a problem."

~Next afternoon~

"This is not gonna work." Annie and Joseph are in a long coat disguising themselves as an adult.

"Just let me lead, everything is going to be fine." Joseph clumsily walked to the skool.

"Yes, can I help you?" Anni thought for a minute before answering. "Yes, I would like to enroll my children in this skool."  
"Okay, and what are the children's names?" "Joseph and Anni Davis."

Anni was relived that this wasn't hard, to be honest she was expecting more paper work. It was only a few minutes before Anni and Joseph were enrolled, all they had to do was wait a day before they could go to skool.

"Jeez, these people must be pretty stupid for that plan to have worked." Joseph was folding the coat as we walked home.

"You know usually I would have taken that offensively, but I agree!" Anni and Joseph shared a laugh as they went inside their new house. "I'm gonna get to know the house, okay." Joseph nods his approval.

As Anni explored deeper into the house they found everything they had there. A certain comic book caught Anni's eye.  
She read deeper in it and found something strange.

"Mom?" 20 year old Angela Davis was in a JTHM comic. Anni stood there shocked to see her mother in a comic, and she was young again!

"The door!" Anni raced outside to find the attic again. Deep in the attic the door is still there."The key!"  
Anni searches all of her pockets, but the key is nowhere to be found. Desperatly Anni tugs at the door hoping it's still unlocked.

No such luck.

Anni ran inside searching desperatly. Nothing.

"Hey Ann, we should get some sleep. Got skool tomorrow." Anni glances at Joseph before nodding and heading up-stairs.

Dib is chasing Zim around Anni's house.

"You'll never get away with this ZIM, I will expose you! Dib yells.

"You will never catch Zim, DIB-WORM! And...hey when was someone living in that house?

Dib looks at the house then back at Zim. "How do you know someone lives there?

"Uhhh...LOOK OVER THERE IT'S BIGFEET!" Zim points at a random location hoping Dib will fall for it.

"BIGFOOT?" Taking advantage of Dib's stupidity Zim runs as fast as he can to his base.  
Leaving an annoyed/dissapointed Dib in front of Anni's house.

I know it is kinda short, but I wanted to put Anni and Joseph's skool days for another chapter.

If I don't update soon, that means I am not able to get on the internet. 


	4. Just The Beginning

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Uhh...I thought I did. Apparently I was wrong."

"Ugh...next time I lead, ok?"

Anni and Joseph were walking down the hallways, completely lost.  
"I am so glad we got here early!" Joseph said.

Anni stopped. "Wait I think I see Ms. Bitters class, heh, lucky us she's our teacher. Like we are not depressed enough..."

Joseph knocks on the door, hoping it's the right one.

~Class POV~

"Zim is an alien! Why don't any of you belive me! And..." Dib was at the front of the class trying to prove Zim is an alien but his rants were interupted by a knock at the door.

"What is it this time!" Ms. Bitters growled. "Uh, is this Ms. Bitters' class?" Joseph askes. "If it is we're the new kids."  
"New kids?" Dib mumbled.

"Yes, this is my class. Come in NOW!"

Two kids one girl and one boy came in. Dib somehow thought he recognized them, but quickly shook it off.

"We have nothing to say." Anni says, hoping this will save time. "Good. You two can sit behind Zim and Dib."

Dib wasn't sure what to think, were they irkin or normal. He wasn't sure. Ever since Tak, he couldn't trust any new kid, they could be an enemy.

"Were you saying something?" Dib turned around to see Anni sitting in her desk. "I mean were you giving a speech?"

"I-I was but i'll just sit down." Dib went and sat down. 'At least she doesn't act like Zim.'

~At Lunchtime~

Anni stared at her so-called 'food'. Anni picked up her spork and poked the gloop on her tray.  
The 'food' screeched at her and crawled away.

'No wonder the food here is poisonous to Zim...' Anni thought. She looked at Joseph with the 'I'm freaked out, how bout' you' face.

Dib watched the new kids. They were weird, they weren't like Tak or Zim, but still weird. At least they weren't teasing him. But he could not shake the feeling they weren't from 'here'.

~Recess~

"Well that was 3 hours of my life wasted!" Joseph and Anni sat in a corner of the school, discussing the situation at hand. "I know I barely learned anything, the food tried to kill us, and we still don't know how to get your mom or out of here!"

Anni nodded in agreement and sat-up. "There's a mystery to this that we need to solve, the door wouldn't have opened for just about anyone. We need to find out why it chose us and why my mom is in a JtHM comic. Don't worry as soon as we are done, we can go home and we won't have to deal with this place anymore." Joseph sighed with relief. "This Earth is one I don't like."

Dib had heard about the last two sentences.'What do they mean by that? No...could they? What if...they ARE aliens!"

~After Skool, Dib and Gaz' POV~

"They are the aliens! I knew I heard something! I was right!" Dib was walking home with Gaz. Gaz was trying to ignore Dib and play her gameslave, but as much as she tryed he kept' annoying her. "Go away." Gaz replied. She hated his mere presence, so you can imagine how much she hated his voice.

"I already have to stop Zim, two more aliens is just going to make this difficult. Maybe I can search their house!"  
Gaz looked at Dib, obviously annoyed. "If you make me lose this level I will destroy you."

Dib decided it was best to keep quiet, as to not to invoke his sister's wrath. But they don't act like an irkin, they were in fact the opposite. And why was she so nice if she wasn't an invader? Maybe she was, maybe she wasn't.

Dib's mind was racing, and basically confusing himself. 'I'll just visit her house.' he thought.

~In the Davis residence~

"That's where your mom went! She's babysitting Squee!" Joseph and Anni were examining a JtHM book. "The weird thing is this is new. Now we gotta go to the JtHM universe, but I can't find the key!" Anni tugged at her hair and tried to think about all of this.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this Joseph."Anni hung her head. "You didn't know, and this is better than most of the days i've spent at home! You look too stressed. We'll take a break." Joseph gave her a comforting smile. "You're such a good friend." Anni got up and took a nap on the couch.

Joseph looked at the book one more time. He found comfort in the fact that she wasn't killed by Nny...yet. They had to get her outta there fast before she became another victim. Well...at least Squee likes her so she's safe for now.

Someone knocked at the door.

Joseph stood up and opened the door to find Dib. "We don't have any money." Joseph replied.  
"Money? I don't want any money! I just need to talk to you guys." Joseph looked sceptical, but he let Dib in anyway.

"Anni wake-up." Anni sprang from the couch and yelled..."What did they steal?"  
Joseph was confused. "Steal? No one robbed our house, Dib just wants to talk to us."

Anni got up and walked to the dining room. Hoping she wouldn't have to explain

~In The Living room~

"Aliens?" Joseph and Dib were sitting down talking.  
"Look, we may be strange but we aren't aliens." Dib felt that he wasn't lying but he wasn't telling the truth. "But why is Anni here?"

"Oh, she's my sister!" Joseph was very paranoid.

"Who wants nachos!" Anni came into the dining room and put a plate of nachos in the middle of the table. Both Dib and Joseph gave her a 'That Was Totally Random' look but they thanked her anyway. "Oh and I need to speak with my sister for a minute."

Anni and Joseph go to the kitchen.

"We need to tell him!"

"Can't we wait?"

"We need all the help we can get."

Anni sighs. "Okay, but we need him to belive us or we're stuck."

Anni and Joseph come back into the living room. "Dib we need to tell you something."

Joseph and Anni told Dib about the Door and Anni's mother. The rest would have been personal.

"You ARE aliens!" Dib shouted. "W-what?" This took both to surprise. "We just told you the story, and you don't belive us!"  
Joseph was angry at Dib, he completely ignored them! Anni on the other hand understood.  
"Look it is a lot to take in, and I don't expect you to belive right it's Friday. Here have the nachos." Anni handed Dib the nachos and lead him out the door.

Dib was unsure about the Davis' being an alien, much too mellow and calm. He would figure it out later. He wanted to belive them but this sounded crazy! Even for him! Oh well he would find out tomorrow. _

Sorry this is takin' awhile my internet is shut-off. And I have other things planned for the next chapter. I hope for reviews! 


	5. The Gang's All Here

All Anni could do was look at the comic. Her mother was so close, but so far away. All she could do was keep reading it in hope of finding something. Her mother was only in it a couple times, it wasn't her book. The cover was waterstained, like the one she had.

Anni flipped the cover, she saw something. An autograph? This was her book. Was it like this in every copy?

"Anni, you need some sleep." Joseph came down the stairs, he somehow knew she was still awake. "It's Friday and I need to find a way or we're screwed. And plus i'm not tired. Anni yawned when she said this.

"Okay, fine." Anni got up from the couch and walked twords the stairs. Joseph glanced at the comic book and went to his room to go to bed.

~Anni's dream~

There are a lot of people in a huge building. Anni is smiling. She is with her dad, mom, and her friends. There is a big poster on it are the words InvaderCon. They are talking, but it is drowned out in a pandemonium of voices.

The scenery switches to a mysterious place. It looks like someone's house. Zim is screaming for some reason. Dib tackles Zim and Joseph pulls them apart. She is saying something but it is blurred.

~Dream ends~

Anni opens her eyes. She felt like someone who slept in. She slowly gets up and goes outside. She sits down, watching everything around her. The trees. The animals. The sun rising. Besides the situation everything was perfect. No one here could see like she could, they probably already think she's crazy. She is crazy, insane even, but in a good way. She is both sides of good and evil. Nobody could really understand.

Anni calmed enough so she could think about the situation. The key had to be somewhere around here. Since she was one of Invader Zim's biggest fans maybe she is in an episode. God she hoped not.

Their what seemed to be-only chance was Dib. Speaking of the devil where is he? Probably sleeping in.

She went inside hoping to think of some answers.

~Dib's POV~

Dib was in his room thinking of what they had told him. If they were aliens they were the most nice aliens, or even people he had ever met! He hadn't worried this much about someone ever since Zim came here.

Dib checked on the spy cam to see if Zim was doing anything evil. Nope. Zim must be worried about something too. Things have gotten boring since that X-Mas incedent. Dib still wonders how he got out of that alive. The only interesting thing was the neighbors. Even Gaz could tell something wasn't right. The one thing that was confusing Dib was a key that magically appeared in his room.

Author's note: He doesn't know about the key, and this is when the show came back.

He knew deep down they weren't aliens, but he couldn't belive them. "Oh well, maybe I should apologize. They might even know what the key is for." Dib took the key off his cluttered desk and walked twords the door.

~At Anni's House~

"Trash, nothing but trash!" Anni was on her laptop seaching for some solution. Nothing. "What kind of website talks about pimples! I mean come on!" Both were getting very impatiant, something needed to happen.

Joseph was looking on some books that he had gotten from the library. "Nothing here either." He flung the book aside. Anni looked at him in understanding. "Carefull with that, it'll cost your retinas if it's overdue."

Both laughed at Anni's joke, cheering them up a little. Someone rang the bell.

"I'll get it!" Anni chimed. She happily opened the door. "Dib? What happened? Why are you here? Did the other kids beat you up?" Dib wondered why she came to that conclusion. "What, no I just wanted to say i'm sorry. And I need to ask you something."

Anni looked at Dib, then at Joseph. "Why don't you come in." Dib came in the house. "What do you need to talk about, if it's the paranormal i'm cool with it." Dib pulled out the key.

"We need to talk."

~After explanation and stuff I don't feel like writing~

"Well why don't we go now?" Dib was interested in the situation, and he wanted to help. "Well we can go, but we need Zim to come too." Anni knew Dib wouldn't like this but they needed all the help they could get.

"What! Zim! Why? And even if we ask him he'll say no!" Anni and Joseph thought about this for a minute before Joseph got an idea. "We need the protection and I've got an idea. I hope he knows what Zimslash is."

~At Zim's yard~

"Do you think he's gonna answer?" Dib asked. "Well, knowing Zim probably not, but we will get in." Anni rung the doorbell knowing Zim could see who it was. Zim angrilly opened the door.

"Hi Zim, we need you to help us with something!" Anni smiled a cheesy grin. "Why would someone as superior as ZIM help you and the Dib-filth!" Anni's grin turned into a devious smile. And Zim didn't like the look of it. "Do you know what Fanfiction is?" Zim shook his head. "Then you don't know what Za/Dr is don't you?" Zim paused, already scared of the name. Who knew a little worm-baby like her could be so frightening. Anni unraveled a piece of paper, showing Zim and Dib make out. Zim screamed. "Gnomes, destroy that EVIL CREATION!"

The gnomes did as ordered but her grin stayed. She even started to laugh. Zim was confused at this. "Silly alien! I have tons of copies! And with everybody you've ever met! Even the tallest! And if you say no I will pass these out to everybody, along with the evidence you're an alien! Isn't that hilarious!"

Zim was obviously freaked as hell, and saw no other way. "Fine Zim will 'join' you, and how did you know about the tallest?" Anni came back to normal. "That's for me to know and you to never find out. Now we gotta go soon, Zim grab a gun and make sure Gir won't destroy anything." Zim gave her a death glare, before going into his 'house' and obeying her orders.

"Anni, I never knew you could be so evil." Dib was shocked but impressed at her display. "Well, I am evil when I need to be, and with Zim you gotta be, or else it'll be like trying to talk to a fish in German Pig Latin. But hey, but you gotta admit it works."

Dib had to agree with her. "Geezus what is taking Zim so long. Zim hurry up!" Zim came out the door. "Great you're ready, now let's go!"

~In The Attic~

It was just like the first time he visited it. Not as mysterious, but as frightening. Zim obviously didn't know what the hell he was here for. Dib was intrigued. And Anni was alert.

"I see the door." Anni hated the thing in front of her. It had taken her mother, ruined her and her friend's life, and was about to ruin theirs.

Dib slowly unlocked the door, what happened next was only expected. The four were sucked into the unexpected.

Author's Note: Sorry this was short but I gotta think of ideas. I am loving the reviews! I hope all of you fans update your stories 'cause they are AWESOME! BYE! 


	6. Future Plans

"Aahhhhhhhh!" All four were flung into a one knew who's room it was. Dib and Zim crashed into each other. Joseph had the misfortune of flying into the doorknob. Anni was the only one who was the least hurt. She flew into the wall, and slid on a bed.

"Oww..." Joseph rubbed where Dib had accidentaly kicked him. "Where are we?" Everyone was too tired to answer him. Anni sprang off the bed and freaked out. "Oh god did we open the door!" Anni calmed down to see everyone still in the same dimention.

"Get off me!" Dib shoved Zim off of him. "Where are we?" Anni looked around at her surroundings. "I don't know..." The room was odd. She liked it though, it had JtHM posters, plushies, A nice desk, and how everything was arranged. It was like her style.

Zim was the last one to wake up. He immediatly freaked, and then looked at Dib. "YOU!" Dib was wondering if he was reffering to him. "YOU HORRIBLE DIRT-CHILD! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WOULD HAVE DONE THIS!"

"I didn't do this! How could I HAVE DONE THIS!"

"YOU LIE!" Zim suddenly tackles Dib and they start fighting.

"STOP IT!" Anni pulls both Zim and Dib apart from each other. "Fighting will not help us! We need everyone to calm down!" Anni was right, everyone but Zim knew this. "Why should the ALMIGHTY ZIM take orders from someone as inferior as you?"

Anni was getting annoyed at him. "One, I still have the Za/Dr pictures. Two, I am taller than you! Three, you can't conquer Earth DEAD! Help me, and you save your life. So you can die if you want, but then Dib will win and your dreams of being tallest are gone! So what's your answer?"

Zim was silent at this, so was Dib. How did Anni know that much? "Fine, but only for the sake of the mission!"

Dib was starting to really like Anni. "Wait. I hear something! HIDE!" Everyone dove in a seperate hiding spot. Someone was opening the door.

~Later sometime ago~

Lania was in the living room drawing a picture of her brother as a demon. 'Don't worry moving will be fun!' She had thought of her mother's quote. "Yeah right." She muttered. Moving here was anything but fun. At least I can watch something. The T.V suddenly shut off. Being thirteen without T.V and with a bratty brother isn't a good stress reliver.

'That's weird.' She thought. She tried to turn it back on but it stayed off. She slumped back into the couch and went back to her drawings. She heard a thud come from her room. "What the hell was that?" She was about to go see when her brother, Mike, spilt ketchup and various foods all over the floor, breaking his plate in the process.

"Mike what did you do?" She stomped off to where the mess was and scowled. "Great, now I have to clean it up!" Mike stared at her with his big blue eyes and said, "I'm only six."

"That doesn't make it okay! And just for that no T.V today!" Mike started to howl and scream. But Lania was used to it, she picked him up and put him in his room. He banged on the door screaming. "How do you think I feel about you!" She was tired of Mike's constant tantrums and messes, that somehow she always managed to be around.

She grabbed a mop. She made sure the floor was clean before putting it away. "Goddamn brat! I always have to take care of him!" She sat back down on the couch, and tried to turn the T.V back on. Nada. Another thud was heard. "Mike quit banging on the wall!" She heard voices, but they weren't Mike's. She went back to her room. It was empty, as she had hoped. "Thank god!"

She went and sat at her desk. Her best friend's death by cancer, her other friends in South Carolina, being shunned and teased at school, and being left alone with her spoiled rotten brother. Could things get any worse?

Just then Dib and Anni fell out of the closet. "Oh, great!" Lania was shocked to see them in her closet. "Is this your room?" Anni asked. Lania nodded her head. "Zim! Joe! You can come out!" Joseph pushed the curtains aside and walked forward. Zim (without his disguise) came from under the bed.

Lania screamed when she noticed Zim. Dib wondered why she was so afraid of him. "Y-you're n-not real! I must be going crazy, and in a mental hospital taking medications and hallucinating! Yeah, that's it!" Everyone looked at her like she was going crazy. (Well she is but I can't tell you why.) "Are you okay?" Dib asked. She stared at Dib in shock. "Yeah, I just am kinda freaking out at the fact that there are people in my room. Uh, are you Dib Membrane and Zim the Invader?"

Dib looked at Lania. "How did you know my name?" "Oh kill me with a spoon!" Lania groaned. "How did you find time-travel technology?" Zim glared at her. "We don't have time-travel technology, stupid Earth female!" Lania brushed aside Zim's insult and glanced at Anni. "Then how did you get here?" Anni looked at the floor. "It's a long story..."

~Living Room~

"This is the future?" Everyone even Zim was shocked. "Yep." Lania sighed, their 'little' problem seemed like it could destroy the known universe. It could be as bad to destroy all universes!

"Look, I can help you with this, but as long as someone is in a different universe, we could all die." Lania knew this would be a lot to take in, even she was scared! "If my time-dimention-travel theory is correct, sending someone in the past is extremely dangerous, it could alter the past so much that the planet would...uh how do I put this..." Lania paused for a moment "Explode?"

Everyone freaked out at that word. Lania glanced at them. "Or it was necessary to come." Joseph looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "What do you mean by that?"

Lania put some slippers on. "Nothing, I have an idea. But it's kinda risky." Everyone looked at her, waiting to hear the idea.

~Later Sometime~

Anni, Joseph, Zim, and Dib were dressed in some stealth costumes. In a strange building. "There's a dimention traveling machine here, if we use it for your mother we can get you four to my dimention, in the past." Dib looked at her. "Wait you said Anni's dimention. What about ours?" Lania was starting to get nervous. "Well...you see...the thing is... you can't go back."

Zim and Dib's mouths fell three inches. "Why can't we go home!" Lania sighed. "Remember when I said 'Or it was necessary to come' you belong here." Anni felt bad for Dib. "Does Dib ever catch Zim?" She asks. Lania looked a little nervous at the topic.

"Now that I can't tell you." Lania stopped talking and ran over to a box shaped object. "Ah, my mom designed this after her favorite comic. Now get in." Zim looked at it sceptically. "Ha! What inferior Earth technology is this?" Lania gave him a menacing look. She was already fed up with Zim. "The one that's gonna take your a$s home. Now get in it!" Lania looked down at Zim, and from Zim's view she looked very threatening.

Zim did as she said, because angering a thirteen year old who reads JtHM and is in Karate isn't good and will affect your health. She jumped in the 10 foot machine and they took off.


	7. The Cave

The box crashed into what they could only see as a forest. Thick clouds of fog floated in the air. Lania immediatly fell out of the box into a mud puddle. She slowly got up and brushed herself off, noticing her bracelet was broken and now muddy. "This was $30..." Lania hissed. "Oh, the universe hates me!" While Lania continued to yell at the universe, Anni slowly woke up. She couldn't make anything out, it was too foggy. She could see the shape of what looked like a tree.

"Joseph wake up." She shook him, in effort of trying to wake him up.

Nothing.

"FIRE!" Anni screamed. Joseph suddenly sprang up and yelled. "CALL 911 NOW!" He then saw there was no fire. "Anni, if there's no fire, don't yell fire!" Anni rolled her eyes. "I did it to wake you up. For a moment I thought you were dead." Joseph had no comeback to this.

"Oh, you two woke up."

Both children turned around to see Lania covered in mud.

"Lania...you...um...I like your look."

Lania sighed. "Joseph, I am ignoring that for a time saver. Right now we need to figure out where the fuck we are, and we need to do it soon. We have a timeline to fix!" Lania noticed the two other IZ children were still sleeping. She pulled out a iPod, and played a song on it.

The song 'Friday' blared loudly.

"AHHHHHGGGH" Dib and Zim had their ears covered by their hands. Lania shut it off.

"What on Irk was that?!" Zim was still recovering. "Rebecca Black." Lania coolly replied. "You two looked like it would take more than a brief fire-drill to wake you up." Lania and Joseph glanced at Anni.

Dib rubbed his eyes and glanced at the mysterious surroundings. "Where are we?" Lania tryed again to recognise the place they were marooned on. Still no sign of anything. "That, I do not know."

Anni sighed. "Ugh! This is worse than when they made ZaDr!"

"It's not too bad." Lania sighed. "We just need to stick together!" Dib nodded along with Joseph. "Let's just go try to find something."

They walked around for some time until Anni saw something. "Hey, is that a cave?" She pointed to a mysterious rock up ahead. "I do belive it is!" Joseph said. They walked up to the cave and found a note. "Hey!" Anni picked up the note. "Look at this! It says,

To go home pass this cave,

to do that you need to be brave.

No storms, earthquakes, lightning or thunder.

Just a severe case of hunger..."

"What does it mean?" Lania shrugged. "Well we need to pass the cave, as if that wasn't obvious! But I don't get the hunger part, I packed food."

"Let's just go." Anni was sure they would be home in no time! Until she saw the name of the cave.

_'The Cave Where You Eat Something and Explode'_

"Well that's reasurring!"


	8. Things Are Not Always What They Seem

"We have to go through there?!" Joseph was shaking all over. Frozen in fear. "Yes. Now stop being such a Scootaloo." Lania said coldly. She wasn't having the most pleasant of days. But they had eaten their fill before going in, and they let it digest but we really aren't going to get into that.

Inside the cave it was dark, dank, and moist. So a drop of water fell every once in a while. "W-What are we going to find here?" Joseph asked. Anni's mind desperately thought for a solution, all she could reply to Joseph was a shake of her head and the words 'I don't know'.

All her mind could think about was how soft, warm, and loving her mother had been to her and well...how she treated her mother was nothing  
near considerate.

Anni had a strong urge to burst into tears and cry, but now was not a time for herself. Her mother could be in danger. Anni shivered at the thought of her kind gentle mother in Nny's house. Or even worse...with JIMMY! She choked and almost threw-up at the thought of that! The cave internal smelled of rotten 'something' and mold like she'd always imagined Nny's house, so that really did not help her.

"Anni Human. Are you well?" Zim really didn't care much for the human herself, but he hadn't covered himself with meat, and sickness brings germs. "Yes, I'm fine." Anni replied sounding miserable. Lania eyed her sceptically. "That's a gogdamn lie, and you know it."

"**I'M FINE**!" Anni snapped suddenly. Everyone jumped back in surprise. "**IF YOU WANT ME TO BE BETTER THAN GET US THROUGH THIS CAVE, LET ME DO WHAT I NEED TO DO, AND THEN I'LL FEEL BETTER**!" Her eyes were in slits and she had looked more menacing than the sweet tomboy Anni usually is. "Now come on. Are we going to go through with this or not?" The others nodded their heads and continued on.

* * *

Minute by minute in this cave was making Anni more irritable. She often kept to the back of the group and didn't say anything. It was freaking Joseph and Dib out. They were walking when Anni cut in front of them.

"Stop! Something isn't right..."

"What do you mean?" Asked Lania. Anni's eyes shifted around the seemingly innocent cave but nothing was there. "I feel something..."

"Pathetic hyuman senses." Zim said. "Zim would have detected something wrong if there was something!" Anni had a huge amount of doubt of what Zim had said, but she passed it off and they continued in the evergrowing dark.

While walking, Anni had suddenly felt a jolt of pain. She had tried to scream, but she fell to the floor unconcious. A thud was heard, and that caused the others to turn. No Anni. Another thud. No Joseph. Two more thuds. Zim and Lania. And then Dib fell to the cold, moist, rock-hard bottom of the cave floor.

* * *

"_No_, _don't do this_!"

"_**WHY NOT**_?! _What possible cause is there for me to live_?"

"_One cause is because...I love you_."

"_You what_?"

"_I love you_."

"_I guess I love you too_."

Their hands locked and they were leaning twords another. Soon Angela and a mysterious man were embraced in a sweet kiss.

**~End of Dream~**

"AHHOMYGODWTF?!" Anni immediately sprang out of her sleep and checked around herself. "God damnit..." She seethed. Anni even hated seeing her mother and father kiss, now her mother with a STRANGER?! She calmed herself down as her eyesight cleared and she saw the cage bars around her. The ground shifted weirdly and it was now apparant that she was moving.

"_I see you're awake_."

Anni shifted herself. The man, or men, carrying the cage did not show much detail. They were just in the shape of a human, their bodies an unholy black. Anni's heart raced, but this time her fear could not overwhelm her.

"**WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS?! WHO ARE YOU**?!" She screamed and kicked at the bar. The bar sent a sudden shock of electricity and sent Anni back. She tried again to sit up but fell in her pain. "Do not try to escape, you will hurt yourself." The tallest shadow man spoke. Anni groaned in reply. "Yeah, I see."

"As for who we are, we are the Pure Ones."

"Does kidnapping count as pure?" Anni asked. She was more than agitated now. "You and your comrades were looking for the life crystal. You must overcome the trials."

"**TRIALS**?!** WHAT TRIALS**?!"

"You will see."

And the cage was hauled off. Anni was not looking forward to these trials, and neither were they.


End file.
